cannonbustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Turnbuckle
Casey Turnbuckle (ケイシー・ターンバックル) is one of the main characters of Cannon Busters, an abandoned assistant and junk mechanic with an admiration for flying. She was formerly a top of the line maintenance robot but has become outdated with time, and is now searching for an upgrade. Appearance Casey is a small girl robot with childish looks. Her eyes are a light shade of blue and are covered by golden bars streaking across them. She has a button type nose that is tinted gold. Her face is pure white with a pink blush on the cheeks. She wears brown overalls that cover a lime green blouse. She has a very steampunk style to her, mainly due to the brown hat with golden metal on it that she always sports. It has been implied that the black on her head is not part of her hat and is, in fact, hair. Personality Casey is excitable and talkative. She tends to investigate, analyze and repair any electronic or mechanical device she encounters. She talks to the things she is fixing as if they are all alive, such as when she coos to Bessie as she fixes her, despite Bessie being a car. Though less oblivious than S.A.M., Casey doesn't always seem to understand insults. She views the world as an always happy place, and she strives to be friendly, much like S.A.M. is. She is capable of being upset, such as when she responds to S.A.M. with silence after hearing that she doesn't plan to stay with her after she finds Kelby. She also tells S.A.M. that she is her best friend in the season finale, even if she doesn't view her as such, and seems distraught when being forced to burry her to stop her attack. Biography At some point, Casey was abandoned by her owner/creator. Yet, she remains with a chipper attitude in her travels. Three days before the series begins, Casey encounters the friendship robot S.A.M., who is on a quest to find Prince Kelby, from whom which she was separated when the Kingdom of Botica was attacked and destroyed by Locke. After becoming friends, Casey suggests that the infamous and very wanted outlaw, Philly the Kid, may be able to help them find Gara's Keep, the location S.A.M. believes Kelby is. Casey enlists S.A.M. to help locate Philly's whereabouts. At some point, S.A.M. and Casey are able to lose the trail of robots sent from Botica to trail S.A.M.. However, Casey and S.A.M. both have no clue how they were capable of doing this. Powers and Abilities Maintenance skills: Being a maintenance robot, she easily can repair nearly any mechanical device. Additionally she can also build small devices for use in fights like in "9INE". where he used a toy armed with an RV bomb and a few explosives. Hacking: She can connect herself with a cable in her to hack electronics, like the lock in the cell in "Squeaking Springs Afternoon". Weakness Electricity: An electric shock can make her turn off for a while. She's a little more weak to this than S.A.M., as it takes her longer to reboot. She states that it makes her feel like there is electricity in her brain when asked by S.A.M. if she is alright. Off Button: A button behind her neck that can be pushed to turn her off. This is the same with all models of this type of robot. Feeling Unhelpful: Casey is prone to feeling depressed, such as when she is convinced she is obsolete and she powers herself off so that she can be made into scrap metal. She craves to be helpful and cannot handle the idea of being more of a burden than a helping hand. Notable Quirks * Casey gives new names to any robot that only identify by their serial number, such as Victoria and Leet (1337). * Philly sarcastically asks several times if she has an off button to keep her from talking. Ironically he doesn't know she has one. * Despite the fact Casey helped S.A.M find Philly, she was unaware that he'd been to Gara's Keep before. References Category:Robots Category:Female Characters